Emperor's Prophecy: The Scorned of Beacon
by Ghaul Singular
Summary: Act 1 of the Emperor's Prophecy Saga: the most wanted criminals in Atlas have been sent to Beacon Academy under the watchful eye of Ozpin. But is all as it seems? What alliances are happening in the background? Who is under the mask of the Fanatic? And what will happen when Destiny arrives?
1. Return of the King

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have posted. I had begun working on this story until my files were deleted, which left me really unmotivated. But, I'm back and hopefully we can finally get this series started! Also, do read my other stories, as this one draws information from them.**

_**Bungie owns D2 and RT owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Five years ago, Atlas learned of the presence of the Fanatic and his fellow barons, followed by the public execution of Willow Schnee. Ever since that day, all of lower Atlas was subject to their chaotic rule, and any attempt by the military to bring order was swiftly halted. The aristocrats lived in fear of the so-called savagery of Scorn. An obvious gap began to form between the poor who lived on the ground, and the rich who floated above all others. The barons worked tirelessly to liberate the mistreated from major companies such as the SDC and the KWC, and in the eyes of the civilians that had nothing, they were heroes. Not only did they keep people out of the grasp of Spider and the aristocrats, but they also provided new jobs, and tore down the Tangled Shore to build it up as a new society, one that thrived._

_Now, with the imprisonment of seven of the barons and the death of Fikrul, both at the hands of Shiro Brask, the once docile working class were now in uproar. New ringleaders calling themselves the Fanatic's Chosen have begun to stir the public, leading to aggressive actions rivaling the terrorism of the White Fang. Atlas military was now being forcibly stopped by protesters on the street, and with orders not to harm the civilian populace, they couldn't do anything. The line was drawn when former factory workers began making munitions._

_Atlas was on the brink of civil war._

_However, General Ironwood has been informed by Uldren Sov that there is a solution to end the chaos. The Atlesian headmaster has sent Commander Zavala Vanguard, Monarch's Representative Petra Venj, Freelancer Shiro Brask and Specialist Winter Schnee to make contact with the mysterious man._

* * *

Outside of the Kingdom of Atlas' west wall, a massive blizzard and thunderstorm duo has made the environment practically uninhabitable for the time being. Yet Winter Schnee still found herself sitting in a bullhead heading further into the storm's center. Another massive wind shook the craft in its entirety, and Shiro, who had refused to strap himself in, went flying across the hull. When the turbulence settled for a few minutes, Malphur managed to pull himself up from the floor and guide himself dizzily back to his seat next to Zavala, who let out a massive sigh at the antics of his former teammate. Petra, who was sitting next to Winter, rolled her eye at the gambler. The Atlas Specialist would have commented on it if the pilot hadn't called out over the intercom.

"Commander Zavala, the storm is to powerful. I'm going to have to take us down if we're going to endure."

Zavala stood, reaching for their side of the intercom. "Take as far as possible to the coordinates without suffering major damages."

"But sir, the coordinates are the eye of the storm." Zavala paused, considering his next orders, but before he could address his subordinate, a large bolt of lightning struck the bullhead, causing it to lose power. The craft dropped suddenly, and Zavala gave commands to his three allies.

"Prepare for impact!" This was promptly followed by Shiro's flailing body knocking him over. Petra and Winter hold onto the braces on their seats just before they made contact with the ground.

* * *

After the ship settled, Winter immediately unbuckled and went to check the cockpit where her commander's body went flying, Petra following not far behind.

"The hell happened just now," yelled the Monarch's representative, now having to verbally combat the winds that were rushing through the cracked hull. Winter ignored her question, for she herself hadn't a clue. When she entered the cockpit, the window smashed outwards, she found their pilot unconscious. She removed him from the seat and called Petra.

"Petra, help me get this man back where it's warmer. I can't find the commander or the mercenary."

"They must have flown out the bullhead," suggested Venj as she lifted the pilot's torso, while the Atlas specialist lifted his legs. When they got him lying on the chairs with an emergency blanket over him, Petra inquired, "what do we do now?"

Winter returned to the cockpit calling out behind her. "All we can do is activate the emergency beacon and wait out the storm. Going out to look for the commander in this storm is suicide. Besides, he and the misfit can handle themselves. So," Winter came back with more blankets, summoning a red glyph on the floor; "let's get comfortable."

* * *

No more than an hour had passed, the pilot and the monarch's representative slumbering away by the heat from the fire, when Winter saw that the storm was dying down, though too quickly than what was natural. What was also unusual was the lack of Grimm this far outside the city. While normal creatures of darkness would surely perish in the harsh winter of Solitas, the native breeds were much better suited, heavily coated in fur and armour. There were few reasons this could be.

The Mindbender was out of the question; she had been at the Prison of Elders when Shiro brought him in. Perhaps there was something behind the strange storm, that was used to attack Grimm. It could also be that the creatures were more attracted by their two MIAs, though if that was the case, than the Grimm wouldn't get far in their endeavour.

In any case, the Grimm were not attacking the downed bullhead, and that was fortunate for the group of three. Winter felt her thoughts drifting to her sister. Ever since the brutal murder of her mother by the fiend known only as the Fanatic, Winter had done her best to protect her sister, not only from terrorists and monsters, but also from the manipulative hands of her father and Mara. She had no doubt that the two conspired together, vying for power in Atlas, and that they wanted the SDC to have an heir that would think similarly. Winter had always stood between her sister and her father, and thankfully, she seems to be Weiss' role model.

Winter had no love in her heart for her father, and Whitley was already too much like him. Additionally, Fredrick had spoken to Winter in confidence about the cruelty of his mother, and how she was only in their family because of dirt she had on Craig. She heard the story often… back when he was alive. On a lighter note, Winter had managed to convince that Beacon would be the best academy for her to become a huntress at. She would be safe from Atlas' politics and under the careful eye of Ozpin and his associates.

Lost in her thoughts, Winter failed to realise that the storm was now just falling snow, and a large shadow was approaching in the sky. Eventually, the noise of an engine rattled her from her thoughts, even waking Petra from her slumber. Winter stood, placing her hand on the hilt of her blade. A black bullhead landed a short way away, however, the Atlas specialist was put at ease when Zavala and Uldren stepped off open side. Winter then stood at attention along with Venj who had joined her.

Zavala did not seem pleased, though with what, Winter was unsure. Meanwhile, Uldren's face was unreadable, assisted by his cloaked face. "At ease," Zavala said as he reached the two. "Report."

Winter spoke up. "Sir, after the bullhead crashed, we set up defensive position inside the hull, though no Grimm attacked us. All three of us survived, though I believe our pilot has a concussion."

"I see."

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted, Schnee."

"What is the matter Commander? You've clearly met with Uldren, meaning that our mission is complete with no casualties. You do have solution to the impending crisis, right sir?"

Zavala let out a great sigh. "Yes, but, it is not a solution that works in our best interest."

"How so?" inquired Petra.

"Because only one person can calm down the people of Atlas," came a voice from the bullhead. Winter looks in that direction only for her jaw to clench. Standing there, was a four-armed faunus, standing about seven feet tall, wearing black coloured dress shoes, dress pants and suit jacket, all with gold details. He wore a gold coloured undershirt and black tie. He wore a gold bandanna featuring a double sided 'F' that was very familiar to all in Atlas, as well as gold tinted sunglasses and a black fedora with a gold ribbon going around it, all concealing his facial features. On his belt, were four sheathes holding the blades known as _King of Kings,_ and in his hands, he held _Fanatica. _There was no doubt in Winter's mind that this was the person she had loathed for five years. "And that would be me."

The Fanatic had returned.

* * *

It seemed like a blur for Winter after that. She could barely recall what her commander had informed her of the situation over the anger she felt. It didn't help that she was trying to comprehend how the terrorist was alive when Shiro had killed him, with several bullets to the head.

She was even madder, and worried, about the deal that Zavala had begrudgingly struck with the faunus. In return for telling his chosen to regress their attack, and promising to leave Atlas, the Fanatic had a fair few demands. The first thing he stated was that lower Atlas would be able to govern itself as an entirely different civilization. He didn't want any military or corporation involvement in his 'Republic of Atlas.' If he heard of this being broken, he promised that the deal would immediately be nullified. Secondly, the Fanatic's fellow Barons and Baronesses would be freed from the Prison of Elders where they were being held, stating that they would also leave behind Atlas.

His final request left Winter terrified.

The faunus, who had at one point revealed his name to be Fikrul Forsaken, requested that he and his siblings be enrolled at Beacon Academy. Zavala and Ironwood had initially denied this, not wanting the eight major threats to be so close to a relic, but had been convinced by Uldren, who had been suspiciously agreeable with the Fanatic. The Awoken had stated that he checked prior to the meeting with Ozpin, and the two agreed that Ozpin would be better handled to watch over them and prevent any problems they would cause. However, the Schnee could only think of one reason Fikrul would want to go to Beacon.

He wanted to kill Weiss.

Despite her persistent near begging, Ironwood had conceded to the terms with Petra's blessing from the Monarch of Atlas. All she could do now was have faith that the wizard would protect his students.

* * *

Fikrul was smugly walking down the plain grey metallic walls of Remnant's most secure prison, following behind the headmaster of Atlas and his SIC. Thanks to his conspiring with Uldren and Ozpin, the Baron had been able to secure everything he needed for the wizard's plan. Not only were Atlas' citizens safe from their own, but Beacon would have extra defenders when the time came for it, as Kaniks had told him.

The trio stopped at another security checkpoint, Ironwood placing his human hand on the scanner, unlocking the door in front of them before it opened. They then entered a large courtyard-esque room, empty except for the rows and rows of cells that rose beyond what the eye could see on the left and right walls, guards standing on the platforms aiming their weapons at the one unimprisoned criminal. Opposite them were another set of doors.

James turned to the faunus. "Alright, this is how this is going to go. We will bring out your siblings one by one. When you leave the prison, we will supply you with their equipment, including the clothing they requested. You will leave in your own bullhead with an undisclosed number of escorts. When you have arrived at Beacon, you can remove their semblance-nullifying shackles. Is this agreeable?"

"Perfectly," the Fanatic spoke.

Zavala called out into the room. "Bring them out!"

The doors opposite them opened slowly, and the first Baron of Scorn was let out. Elykris, wearing a grey prison jump suit, standing at six foot two, smiled as the prisoners above them began shouting their outrage at their fellow inmates' release. The twenty-year-old Machinist smirked at her brother and walked over to him.

"How have you been, sister?"

"All good, we've practically been running these inmates since we got in here."

Another set of booing emerged as the shortest Forsaken emerged.

"That's right! I'm out you shitheads! Keep booing, you'll regret it someday!" Yaviks exclaimed vulgarly as she came, standing at a measly four foot nine. The fifteen-year-old flipped off all of her fellow inmates as she joined her eldest siblings, thought the booing immediately stopped as the next person emerged.

Having to hunch over to get into the courtyard, the eight-foot two giant that was Reksis Vahn entered, though unlike his siblings, he held an item with him, that being the inner lamp from his weapon _Cruel Death. _The twenty-year-old also didn't wear a top, showing off his bulging muscles. Every step the Hangman made echoed throughout the now silent room, glaring at the imprisoned criminals. He took his place standing protectively behind his sisters.

Hysterical laughter signified that Kaniks was now entering. The five-foot three cyborg came skipping out, a hole torn in his jumpsuit to accommodate his third arm. The sixteen-year-old skipped giddily towards his family, shouting out to seemingly no one. "The Author is so sorry it took so long, but we're back now!" He stopped before the head of the family, giggling while Fikrul chuckled at the antics of his brother, of which he sorely missed.

The next two came out together. Araskes, only an inch taller than her brother, used her grey top to conceal her face, wearing a black sports bra. The sixteen-year-old was guiding her seventeen-year-old brother Pirrha, who without his weapon, was blind. He stood at five-foot eight and allowed his sister to pull him to the congregation of arachnid faunus in the courtyard.

Ironwood waited expectantly for the final Baron to emerge from the door, but instead, a strange noise happened behind them. The group turned to see a green portal and emerging from it was Hiraks. Instead of the grey prison sweats, the nineteen-year-old six-foot eight warrior wore rusted black armour, with a golden cloak flowing behind him. He also had Grimm skulls as his upper shoulder plates, and his abstract helmet crafted from bone. His upper arms held _Ascendance _resting across his shoulders while his lower pair were loading a shotgun engraved with runes, a recent addition to his weaponry, _Mindbender's Ambition._

The several guards turned their guns towards the supposed intruder, one accidently firing before Zavala ordered them not to fire. However, in one swift motion, Hiraks slashed with his sword, and several bullets fell to the ground, all sliced in half. While Vanguard attempted to figure out how the faunus escaped their custody, Ironwood turned to the Fanatic.

"I thought you agreed _all _of your siblings would wear their restraints, Fikrul."

The eldest Baron signalled his siblings to follow the acolyte through the portal, turning to the general. "How could you have thought that your restraints would hold a user of dark-magic?"

Ironwood huffed. "Fair enough. I imagine you will take your leave now?"

Fikrul extended his hand, and Ironwood shook it hesitantly. "Pleasure doing business with you, general."

Even though his face was masked, it was clear the Fanatic was smirking mockingly.

* * *

By the time Fikrul had joined his brethren, they had all changed into their clothes and geared up. The silent giant wore large black military boots, and jeans, continuing to leave his top bare. He had placed his precious lamp back into _Cruel Death_ and had its chains around his torso and arms, the spiked lamp hanging from his right arm. He now had a buzz cut.

Elykris wore rusty brown and orange sleeveless coveralls, one that would surely be covered in grease and oil when she got back to work, as well as brown muck boots. Her palms and forearms were wrapped in bandages, and her robotic a twisted and turned as it readjusted itself. She held her hair in a ponytail. Her jumpsuit had several pouches in which to hold her trinkets, and her old satchel rested at her waist, where she hid _Scrapper._ Less inconspicuous was _Deus Ex Machina, _which was on her back once more.

Pirrha sat on a nearby rock, cross legged. He wore black sneakers, track suit pants and long sleeve shirt, all with white highlights. Over this, he wore his Grimm pelt, keeping him warm. He had a quiver of dust arrows over his shoulder and various sniper rounds on his waist. He was reloading _Blind Phantom,_ ensuring that it would sync with his eyes, his hair tied in a bun to keep it out of his face.

Araskes kept her face concealed with a blue scarf and a Grimm mask resembling a Geist, with one eye hole. She wore blue/black sneakers, tight jeans with some wear and tear in them, and black tank top. _Unseen _was held in auto rifle form on a sash over her shoulder.

Kaniks had the most bizarre appearance. His clothing consisted entirely of merchandise, some which his siblings had no knowledge of. He still wore his _Achieve Men _shirt, now with an _X-ray and Vav_ jacket. He wore khaki cargo shorts with glow up sneakers. He had an orange bandana with a black patch that had 2 blank white eyes as well as a cap that read _Rev vs. Blue._ Over all this he had all of his explosives, some in pockets, others strapped on his sash. His fringe was going into his eyes, and he now had a mullet.

"Alright, everyone get in the bloody _Drake_!" Yaviks yells, herself emerging from her precious bullhead. She wore her high-heeled black boots and black jeans, as well as a T-shirt with a Nevermore printed on it, with her biker jacket over it. Her blue mohawk stood at attention, now with yellow streaks throughout.

The Barons sans their pilot and leader began entering their transport, taking seats along the sides, Elykris, Reksis and Pirrha on the port side, and Araskes, Hiraks and Kaniks on the starboard, with _Freedom _in the middle. Fikrul approached his youngest sibling before boarding.

"Yaviks, dear Rider. I will not be travelling with you. Instead, I will go ahead and make sure all is in order for your arrival."

"Why yah telling me this? Elykris is the boss when you ain't around."

"Because I have a gift for you." Fikrul then unsheathed the two short blades of his collection. "You and I are much alike, not only because of our affinity with magic. Henceforth, in the situation that you find yourself without your _Freedom,_ I would not have you unarmed." He placed the daggers in her hands. "I have taught you, and only you, the art of Eliksni swordsmanship."

"You're giving me your daggers? But you love these things."

"Not as much as I love my sister," the Fanatic replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "And they were our father's. He wouldn't want me to hold them exclusively while you are unarmed." He hugged her. "Now make haste. We only have a few days before the school year begins."

Yaviks gave him a smile, along with a mock salute. "Alright captain." With that, she entered the _Drake,_ and when the doors sealed, and it began to take off, Fikrul raised his staff into the air. A bolt of lightning struck him, and then he was gone.

* * *

A lightning bolt struck the aerial platforms of Beacon Academy, signifying to Ozpin that the rest of the Barons would soon arrive. He looked out his window as he took a sip of coffee from his mug as corrupted Ether leaked in from the vents. It began moving together until the heavy gas resembled the shape of a man. Then the gas transformed, becoming Fikrul. The Fanatic approached the headmaster's desk, sitting down.

"Is all of their paperwork in order? Accommodations, scrolls, Lien?"

Ozpin joined the faunus, sitting in his own chair. "Worry not Fikrul, your father and I have all of the necessary preparations in order." Fikrul visibly relaxed. "However, there are some things I'll need to run past you." Fikrul sat up. "In order for my student's best interests, I've given an alert to all freshmen and current students informing them that, 'as past of a deal with the Kingdom of Atlas, we will be hosting eight former teen criminals in order to give them a clean slate' so to say."

Fikrul nodded his head understandingly.

"Additionally, in order to promote safety in the school, you and your siblings will be monitored by Beacon staff."

"Understood."

Ozpin smiled warmly. He stood, outstretching his hand. "If that's the case, then welcome to Beacon Academy."

* * *

**A/N: Finally, this chapter is out, and with that, hopefully, I will start writing these consistently again. Thank you soo much for sticking with me, I really do want this to take off, so thank you and sorry to everybody who waited for this. See you next time!**


	2. A Silver Flower

**A/N: Gonna be honest, kinda tired of describing character's appearances, so unless they're new or don't look like their canon counterparts, I will assume that you know what they look like. Also, sorry if it deviates from RWBY a bit.**

**K: We are going to have so many friends, yes friends.**

_**RT owns RWBY and Bungie owns D2 ENJOY!**_

* * *

Ozpin and Fikrul stood on the Beacon platforms as the _Drake _began approaching the academy. Behind the two of them was a large man in orange and white armour, with a fur collar, horned helm and a strange necklace. This was Shaxx Redjack, or as he would be known soon to the students, Professor Redjack. He was heavily armed, for he would supervise the eight Barons that would be staying at Vale's school for huntsmen and huntresses.

On his right hip was a grenade launcher called _Mountaintop, _and on his left, a submachine gun named _Recluse._ On his back was a sniper rifle known as the _Revoker._ All three of these weapons sported a similar white and red design. The new teacher had one more weapon on him; on his back was a large sword with a silver serrated blade that had an orange crystal embedded in it. This was Raze-Lighter, a sword of unknown origin. If you asked the helmed man where he got the sword, he would say it was a gift.

The bullhead finally touched down, the doors opening immediately. Reksis Vahn was the first to step out, standing at his full height before simply pulling his shackles apart. The silent giant was followed quickly by Kaniks, who gleefully skipped out of the vehicle, chanting his excitement at their arrival. His twin followed, then Pirrha, guided by Hiraks. Elykris exited, though not before Yaviks came, rolling _Freedom_ down _Drake's _platform, her daggers now on her waist.

Fikrul spoke up, his hands extending outwards dramatically. "Brothers, Sisters. Welcome, to Beacon Academy."

* * *

Ruby Rose was walking aimlessly throughout the streets of Vale. The huntress in training was fiddling with the edge of her skirt, face full of concern. The source of this was the message her father and sister had received from the prestigious Beacon Academy. Said message had spoken about criminals being 'rehabilitated' on campus, and Ruby could barely stand the thought that her sister was going to be in such close proximity. Her father had attempted to comfort her, explaining that Beacon's headmaster, Professor Ozpin, would protect his students no matter what. That only helped partially, so the silver-eyed girl had gone to the city, headphones on, _Crescent Rose _on her back, and her lucky charm in a pocket on her belt. The cold emanating from the object had calmed her down significantly since she left the port, and now the girl was going to browse through one of the only stores open at that hour.

'From Dust Till Dawn' was a small local business that, obviously, primarily sold both crystal and powdered dust. However, in the back, there were various magazines displaying the latest trends in huntsmen fashion and weapons, just the thing to take Ruby's mind off what was bothering her.

The teen entered the store, the bell silenced to her by the blaring music. She gave a small wave to the old man running the store, who gave a warm smile and curt nod in return. On the way to the magazines, Ruby passed what seemed like another huntsman in training. Ruby tried to avert her eyes from the abnormally large shirtless man adorned in chains, however, he was also browsing the magazines. Ruby had to make a choice: avoid an awkward situation, or gawk at the weapons. That's how she found herself approaching the man with only a small blush on her face.

Upon closer inspection, she could see that the man was not looking at magazines, but instead browsing the small group of comics. He was hunched over so that he could look at the store's stock, and he was glancing between them and his scroll, which had a specific 'X-Ray and Vav' copy on it. Ruby summarised that he must have been looking for that one. It was a new copy, which meant that the store would have it at the front, not the back with the rest of them. Deciding to be helpful, and not leave this man on his fruitless task, Ruby found herself tapping him on the shoulder.

Ruby gulped as the man straightened up, turning to fully face her. She could see the man's four sapphire eyes, and at full height, he eclipsed the store lights, his shadow completely engulfed her. He just stood there, not saying a thing, his scarred throat standing out to her. After a few awkward seconds, Ruby spoke up. "U-uh, I think th-that the comic y-you're looking for is at the front," she managed to squeeze out. The faunus looked at his scroll before walking towards the front. Ruby hugged the edge of the aisle to allow the person passage through. When he was out of earshot, the girl let out a sigh. "And not even a thank you."

But now was not a time to mope, for Ruby now had access to the many, many images of various weapons. But before she got too immersed, she herself was tapped on the shoulder. The man had come once again, this time, a shopping bag with the comic he searched for was in his hand. When he had Ruby's attention, he simply nodded before departing. Though a bit weirded out at his… thank you? Ruby quickly resumed her task of admiring the various swords, guns, and gun-swords.

It was only a few minutes though that a group of four men, all in black suits with red sunglasses and ties, followed and emerald-eyed ginger with a bowler hat and cigar into the store. The leader was Roman Torchwick, notorious criminal dust thief of Vale. He leaned on his cane while he looked at the store owner. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Roman asks, flicking his cigar while one of his lackeys points a gun at the shopkeeper.

The elderly man raised his hands. "Please, just take my Lien."

"We're not here for your money," Torchwick assures. "Grab the dust." Two cronies began to remove cylinders from cases, filling them with the powdered dust, while one man held the shopkeeper up, ordering to fill his case with crystals. The last henchman saw Ruby in aisles behind and approached her.

* * *

Reksis Vahn had an uneasy feeling when he left the store, so he loitered in a nearby alley. Sure enough, Roman of all people waltzed into the store with four of Junior's men. However, half a dozen more were waiting outside, clearly backup in case there were complications. Reksis put his bag down and cracked his knuckles, a smirk coming onto his face. He exited the alleyway, letting _Cruel Death _unwind marginally from his arm, enough for him to begin swinging it.

The henchmen noticed, and the nearest one drew his machete. The Baron threw his weapon, chains unwinding from his body, and the lamp made contact, the force sending him into a lamppost, out cold. Two more pulled out pistols, two others had swords, and the last one had a shotgun, cocking it. The two blade-wielders rushed him, but with one calculated pull on the chain, _Cruel Death _came flying back, wrapping around one of them. The other came up to Vahn and struck him with his sword, which broke upon contact with his aura. Four blue eyes met the red shades of the now panicked and unarmed henchman. Unbeknownst to him, _Cruel Death's _fire grew brighter with his rage. Reksis backhanded him, the strength behind it sending him straight into the dust store, his aura breaking from the trauma.

Reksis felt the tell-tale tickle of bullets being fired at him, so he turned to see the long-ranged fighters, the shotgunner reloading behind them. The giant began swinging his weapon, still wrapped around a now terrified man, and let it go. The momentum caused the imprisoned man to slam side-on into his buddies. With a few swift movements, _Cruel Death _unwound from the man and the three of them were sent into a dumpster. Now there was only one, shaking in his shoes, until Reksis heard a crash behind him. It was then he realised the fight had left the proximity of the store, and the faunus now watched as the red cloaked girl from before revealed a massive scythe and was using it to fight of the goons from within, Torchwick spectating it all. Vahn approached his last opponent, who fruitlessly tried unloading all of his rounds into him. The Baron just regenerated his aura using his semblance.

He finally got his hands on the man's throat, lifting him up off the ground.

* * *

Ruby sped from one goon to another, swing her precious sniper/scythe weapon, _Crescent Rose._ The chill of her lucky charm kept the silver-eyed girl alert, as if she knew her opposition's next move. It didn't take her long to beat the last goon, who skidded to a halt before the ginger in the white suit. The man dropped his cigar on the ground, mumbling about the now defeated henchmen. He crushed the cigar as he spoke to Ruby. "Well, Red, I think we can say it's been an eventful evening, and for me, it has come to a conclusion, but for you, it has just begun." He gestured with his hand. "Get her."

Nothing happened, no henchmen no nothing. Crickets could be heard. The criminal, who was smiling before, was now getting annoyed. "I said get her!" His call was answered with a heavily beat up man sliding down the road towards the huntress in training and dust thief. Both looked down from where it came, seeing the road darkened except for a single, dangling lamp, illuminating the figure from before in the store. Ruby looked on in awe at the other huntsman in training's dramatic entrance, until she heard the man across from her stutter.

"Y-you sh-shouldn't be h-here. You sh-should be in Atlas, in th-the Prison of Elders." Atlas? Why was this guy being in Vale such a cause for fear? Ruby looked across the at the face of absolute terror before he let out two words. "The Hangman." And then, faster than what Ruby thought possibly, the ginger took off towards the fire escape of a nearby building.

The storekeeper had since approached the broken windows of his store, Ruby asked for permission to go after the criminal. "You okay if I go after him?" He nodded his response. Ruby then looked at the building the white suited ascended and used her semblance to burst into rose petals, going up the side of the building. When she set down, the lamp from before landed next to her, and the chain that hung from it tightened as the giant faunus pulled himself up in one motion. When he landed on the roof with her, the whole building shook, causing the escaping criminal to fall over near the edge of the building. He sat up, facing the duo, backing up to the absolute edge, terror still in his one visible eye.

Before either could take a step, a bullhead arose, its doors open for Torchwick to scramble inside before he stumbled to the cockpit.

* * *

"You need to get us out of here RIGHT NOW!" Roman shouted to Cinder, who was piloting the bullhead. This made Taniks, who was in the passenger seat, jerk up, entering this vessel.

"And why would that be Torchwick?" Taniks' robotic voice drawled, amused at the panicked human. "Is there a huntsman that's too tough for you?"

"Worse," Roman replied, too fearful to acknowledge the jab at him. "There's a Baron out there."

Instantly, Taniks was up, no longer in his joking mood, and he grabbed his scorch cannon/sword hybrid before going towards the doors. Cinder attempted to pull away from the building, however, the sound of metal tearing metal reached their ears before their transport stopped moving, and Cinder turned in her seat to see that _Cruel Death _had ripped through the hull, the tightened chain holding them steady. Cinder herself began to sweat for she had experience with this Baron, and even with her new powers she doubts she could take him on.

* * *

Ruby was again in awe at her fellow huntsman. Not only did he have a wicked cool weapon, but he was able to use it. He must have had a strength-based semblance because he was able to pierce the bullhead with only a few swings of momentum and also keep said bullhead from flying off. Even more impressive was when he began to reel the ship in, and he wasn't breaking a sweat! Ruby wasn't oblivious enough though to not realise that there was now an orange four-armed robot with a strange cloak looking at them from the bullhead. It called out in a masculine, yet still robotic voice.

"Well, well, well, now isn't this a sight to see. One of Atlas' Barons, in Vale. And for that Baron to be the Hangman? I must not have synced my eyes well. Last I heard, you were locked in the Prison of the Elders. You must be preparing for something big to be so far from those you protect." This confused Ruby. This guy was in a prison? One she had never heard of. But he also protected people? He was clearly trying to stop these criminals from getting away, but now that Ruby thought about it, she realised that she didn't know the faunus' intentions.

Ruby was pulled out of her thoughts as the robot drew a large sword and jumped at the now named Hangman. Said giant ceased reeling in the vehicle to instead hold it in place with one hand, defending himself with the other. The sword came down on his raised left forearm, which at speeds faster than Ruby's semblance, the giant moved around the robot, wrapping it in the chains. The Hangman pulled, putting more pressure on the robot. What shocked Ruby was seeing that the robot had _aura_, which should have been impossible. Only humans and faunus had aura.

The chains around strange cloaked machine became slack, and he wormed his way out of it, coming to rest on the opposite side of the building from the bullhead. Ruby's ally in this moment looked at the bullhead, as did the teen, and they saw a woman in a red dress standing in the shadows, the yellow highlights of her attire glowing like fire. She held out her palm, and a glyph appeared underneath the two. Ruby sped away before it could explode, but the chain wielder simply tanked it, taking the time to reel in his weapon which was removed from the aerial craft.

The robotic being called out as his opposition were recovering. "You two get out of here! I'll cover for you!" the woman's reply was a small nod before she entered the cockpit and the bullhead pulled away. The chain wielder simply turned to the robot, accepting his earlier prey was gone. Ruby sped back to his side, ready to fight off the strange machine. It drew its sword, seemingly smirking. "Well now, this'll be fun."

The two crime-stoppers charged the man, the giant punching and going in for throws while Ruby sped around him, firing her rifle while slashing with the blade. The cloaked being, however, dodged all the fists and deflected all the slashes, even being fast enough to block the bullets. This went on for several minutes before he jumped backwards to the edge of the building. He was about to jump away, but the silent giant smirked. Ruby realised that his weapon's chains were scattered around the building's roof, and with one tug, they once again wrapped around their foe. While the giant held him in place, Ruby approached.

The robot looked up, four blue optics widening when it saw her face to face. His aura was slowly dimming, and now his chassis was giving way under the pressure. He leaned towards her, looking her in the eye. "You… have silver eyes?" Ruby paused confused. The robot let out a chuckle. "I'll be back for you, Child of the Sky." Ruby's charm felt freezing, a sure sign that something was wrong. He raised a detonator between them, and Ruby's eyes widened. "The hunt has only just begun." He pressed the button, and Ruby braced herself. She heard the explosion, but never felt it. She peeked from between her arms to see fires engulfed in a purple aura, and several pieces of shrapnel now melting. The reaper looked behind her, not seeing the giant, but instead, something far better. There, standing with her riding crop outstretched, was Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

When the fire died down, she lowered her arm, the aura disappearing, and fixed her glasses on her face. Ruby came up to her, barely able to hold her excitement. "You're a huntress. CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

* * *

And that is how Ruby found herself in a dark room with a single light illuminating herself sitting on a chair, with a plain metal table in front of her, a chair opposite her, and the one door on the opposite wall. Unbeknownst to her, a security camera hid in the corner of the room, aimed directly at her. However, the security of the building had no access to this camera. Instead, the feed from the camera went to a special eight-man dorm room at Beacon Academy. This was the room that the Forsaken siblings were sharing for their time at Beacon Academy.

There were beds of various different states, from the younger twins' bunk beds to Pirrha's Hammock to Vahn's huge mat on the floor. There was also various equipment and furniture in the room, with work benches for Elykris and Kaniks to work at, and various other miscellaneous items. At this point though, with the arrival of Reksis only minutes ago with Kanik's comic and a silent promise to inform them on the night's events later, all of the siblings sans Fikrul and Hiraks huddled around a tablet which was held by the eldest sister on her queen size double bed. They were all watching the red hooded girl sitting in the room.

"Why are we watching this girl, Kaniks?" asked Araskes, looking at her brother who, while huddled with the rest of them, was intent on reading his comic.

"Because, she's important to the narrative, is the child of a hero, and has silver eyes," Kaniks stated half-heartedly.

"Wait, she has silver eyes?" Pirrha asked, curious.

"Yeah, and she fought Taniks."

"Wait, Taniks is back?" Pirrha and Yaviks asked, one with fear and the other with hatred. Reksis nodded in reply.

Throughout this back and forth, Hiraks had ceased his meditation on the space he declared as 'his tithing space.' He opened one of his eyes when silver eyes were mentioned, watching on passively. Fikrul merely reclined on his own bed, back on the headboard as he looked at a picture that he refused to divulge with the rest of the Barons. Pirrha had continued to interrogate Kaniks as to what he knew while Yaviks looked out the window paranoidly. Araskes watched all of this in amusement. All four missed out on the feed, where Glynda had entered with Ozpin. Elykris watched on intently.

At that point, there was a knock on the door. Seeing as only two people came to their dorm, Fikrul put away the photograph and got up, his siblings still arguing ignorantly. He opened the door, seeing the large white and orange armor of Shaxx.

"I thought I gave you specific orders _not _to go into Vale until you were formerly announced by Ozpin." Despite the professor's natural booming voice, the only one inside who paid him any heed was Vahn. "To blatantly expose yourselves to civilians _and _to nearly take down a whole building?" Reksis got up and approached the doorway, bowing his head in apology.

"My brother apologizes, he was merely running an errand," Fikrul replied. "However, it has given us great discovery."

"In what way?"

"When Ozpin returns, inform him that Taniks and Torchwick are in league with the queens' pawns."

Shaxx stiffened before nodding his head. "Then I have nothing more to say."

Fikrul promptly closed the door on his helmet, flipping him off when he was no longer seen, none of the Barons liking the warrior's looming presence. The eldest went to a window, and he observed the storm, which now was dissipating, which he had inadvertently summoned. He reached into the pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulled out an orb of crackling lightning; _Fanatica, _manipulated to be in a concealed form. He urged his energy into the orb, and the lightning struck outwards in the shape of its true form. Then, the energy converted into metal and crystal, and _Fanatica _was present.

Then, Fikrul's body and clothes began to turn into a dark blue gas: corrupted Ether. When his body was full transformed, now a silhouette of Fikrul, the Ether flowed into the crystal of _Fanatica, _before a bolt of lightning from the sky struck the staff, and he was gone. The bickering, which had continued this entire time, only ended when Elykris spoke.

"Well, that was unexpected." This (somehow) got Pirrha and Yaviks to cease interrogating Kaniks. The youngest four looked at her. "Looks like one more person is going to Beacon." Elykris turned the tablet to show them the red cloaked girl vigorously thanking Professor Ozpin. There was also a message from Glynda in the top.

_Keep her safe._

* * *

**A/N: and that is another chapter done. Let's see if we can keep this going. Also, anybody is free to ask questions about the story by PMing me, but if you want an in-depth explanation about where I want to go with the story, what I have planned etc. or if you want to propose ideas for things to include, go to my under the name Ghaul Singular. I doesn't matter how much or how little you give to become a patron, I just want to see that there are people dedicated to this story who want to know about it. Anyway, see you next time!**


	3. Omens for a Great (Terrible) Year

**A/N: Been a while since I updated, hope I can get back on track.**

_**RT owns RWBY and Bungie owns Destiny ENJOY!**_

* * *

Weiss was being escorted to the Vale docks in an inconspicuous yet armoured car. After hearing news of _eight _Atlesian criminals attending Beacon, she had begun to panic about her own safety. If there was one thing she hated and _feared _more than the faunus in the White Fang, it was those eight 'barons' who were no doubt the mentioned transfers.

Her suspicions were practically confirmed when the later half of her inter-continental travel was met with a lightning storm out of the blue, one that, had it obeyed the laws of nature, would have completely wiped out the aircraft. She understood the message being sent by the Fanatic.

_I'm in control._

Hopefully, once she got to the Academy, the headmaster would have more control over the situation.

* * *

"Wow, pretty crazy weather, huh Ruby?" Yang asked. Ruby looked at her sister with the most incredulous look she could muster. The taller sister only smirked with an air of faux obliviousness, lilac eyes filled with mirth.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Ruby muttered as she gestured to the current lightning storm going on. Electricity filled the sky almost constantly, which was engulfed in heavy dark clouds. Strong winds blew throughout the dock. "I really hope they don't have to delay our first day of school because of this."

"Aw don't worry sis! I'm sure that this will pass just as quickly as it came!" When Yang finished her sentence, the doors to the large craft that would take them to the isolated school opened, and new students began filing in quickly. "Come on, let's get out of this wind. I don't want my hair getting messed up," the blonde finished, trying to hold her hair in place against the wind.

The elder sister rushed to the entrance ramp, but when Ruby went to follow, her cloak blew in her face and she began to stumble. "Woah, Woah, Woah!" a masculine voice exclaimed surprised followed by Ruby knocking herself and another person down. The silver-eyed girl fell on her butt, as her cloak came off her face and she saw a four-armed faunus sprawled on the ground, and another four-eyed faunus who began laughing loudly.

"Hah hah hah! You got knocked on your fucking _face_ Pirrha!" The standing one, who had a prominent mohawk, was keeling over with laughter while the one on the ground grunted. Ruby, realising what had just occurred in the last few seconds, was quickly at the boy's side spewing apologies while helping him up.

"I am so sorry! I was trying to get to the airship and the wind blew my cloak in my face and I couldn't see and-"

"No, no, don't worry about it." The boy began to get up on his own, revealing his cybernetic eyes to Ruby from underneath his Grimm coat. "If _somebody _had warned me, I would have had ample time to get out of your way," he ground out staring menacingly at his accomplice, who only continued to snicker. "O, where are my manners." He slapped his head before holding out his upper hand. "My name is Pirrha, and this is my sister Yaviks."

"Yo!" called the shorter faunus, giving a half-hearted mocking salute.

Ruby took his hand in her own and shook it vigorously. "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. Are you here to be a huntsman? What kind of weapon do you use? Where did you graduate? Was it Signal Academy? Pharos? Another Kingdom?"

Pirrha became clearly shocked with her energy, finding himself at a loss for words. Yaviks scoffs while crossing her arms. "Yeah, we're here to train as huntsmen and huntresses. We actually came from Atlas with our siblings."

Ruby redirected her attention to the less socially awkward faunus. "That's so cool. So… where are your siblings."

"Oh, um, their around. Hey," the four-eyed girl put her arm over Ruby's shoulder, redirecting the conversation. "I'd love to talk some more, but this storm is really bad, so you should probably get on the airship."

"But-"

"Nope, no butts. Don't worry about us, we're just gonna wait for our bro and sis and then we'll get on. We can catch up later. Alright?" Yaviks had managed to direct the silver-eyed girl to the airship, and the redhead hesitated before agreeing.

"Alright. See you later Yaviks, bye Pirrha." She waved them off before ascending the ramp and disappearing into the crowd of students.

"She was cute," Yaviks stated.

"You think every girl is cute," Pirrha said as he scowled at his sister. He then turned and began to go to an undercover spot. "Whatever, let's just wait for the twins."

"Okay." They stood in silence for a while before Yaviks spoke again. "What the fuck do you think is going through Fiky's mind to make a storm like this on the first day?"

"He's asserting his dominion. Though to who I have no clue."

"Reckon Dad's gonna be pissed?"

"I know who he's doing it t- fuck, I'm late, aren't I." A loud voice came out of nowhere, startling the Rifleman enough to make him aim his weapon. He ended up face to face with one of the people he was waiting for.

"Just by one sentence Kaniks," Yaviks said coolly. Said individual was frowning at himself before his trademark smirk came back up. "Anyway, we should get inside the airship."

"Wait, why?" Yaviks asked but was ignored in favour of Pirrha's inquiry.

"Did you meet up with the person you were interested in?"

"No, but Araskes is tracking her down as we speak. C'mon let's get on the airship, it'll be leaving soon." And with some comical amount of strength, the younger boy pushed both his siblings into the safety of Beacon's airship. However, he quickly led them to some windows overlooking the docks. "Look, look, look! This will be good."

* * *

Weiss' vehicle finally reached the dock, and her two butlers exited to start unloading her luggage. Preparing herself for whatever was between her and the airship, the Schnee looked over her dress, making sure it was spotless, fixed her tiara, and made sure _Myrtenaster _was beside her until her passenger door opened. However, rather than the gloved hand of her butler, she was met with an armoured and clawed appendage. She recoiled as she looked up at mystical green eyes.

"Good evening Miss Schnee. May I escort you to the airship?" came the sickly, dark voice of the faunus before her. She glanced at the various bones of his attire before returning to his eyes. Weiss instantly recognised this Baron, and she knew not to acknowledge his statement. He had the audacity to _chuckle._ "Have no worries, Weiss, I won't be harming you in any way, and I have no intention of controlling you. It would be detrimental to our agreement with the headmaster to kill one of his students."

"So," Weiss tested whether the _creature _before her was genuine with his words; "Ozpin is allowing you to stay here? Willingly?" She looked past the Mindbender to see her butlers waiting attentively with her luggage, though their eyes were glowing a menacing green.

"Indeed, it's a win-win scenario for everyone. Ironwood gets rid of terrorists, the Fanatic gets his republic, and Ozpin maintains peace." He stepped away from the vehicle. "If you feel uncomfortable having me aid you, at least let me walk you to the airship. Afterall, we will be sharing facilities for the foreseeable future."

Seeing no other option available, Weiss hesitantly got out of the vehicle, closing the door behind her. She made sure she was standing straight, attempting to be as large as possible before walking. The Mindbender fell in step next to her while the butlers followed. Weiss attempted to ignore her unwanted guest while calming her racing heart and nerves, but he was quite persistent. He stood in front of her just before they entered the airship holding out his hand.

"Before we part ways, Schnee, I ought to introduce myself," he said with a too happy smile. "Baron Hiraks Forsaken, the Mindbender." Weiss stared at his hand for what must have been a minute before reluctantly grasping his hand. Suddenly, the mood changed, and his grip tightened as he pulled her in. Terror took hold of her while her eyes widened. She tried to yell but found herself unable to. The Grimm master leaned down to her ear and whispered menacingly. "Let it be known that the only reason you're not dead already, _Schnee, _is because Fikrul wants you alive. If the rest of us had our way, your blood would coat this entire kingdom."

Then she was released, and as she looked around in a panicked state, she was unable to locate the terrible baron. Then a hand landed on her shoulder and she jerked. "Miss Schnee, are you alright."

Weiss looked to see one of her butlers, eyes normal looking concerned. "Y-yes! Yes, I'm fine, let's just get on the airship.

* * *

After all students boarded the airship and it began its ascent, the storm outside almost immediately ceased. Many students were left in a state of paranoia, including Ruby and Yang.

"I mean, don't you think its strange? The forecast said it would be really sunny, just a perfect day, and then a huge storm comes out of nowhere, and disappears just as quickly. And what if it has to do with the-"

"Okay Ruby, calm down," Yang interrupted, holding her sister's shoulders to keep her still. "Why don't we just look at the view. Eh? We can probably see Patch from here," she said as she guided Ruby to a window.

"Oh wow, you're right! I can even see Signal from here." Her bright smile turned reminiscent. "I wonder how Dad and uncle Qrow are doing." Her lucky charm became warm in her pocket.

"C'mon Rubes, you act like it's been ages since we saw them. We had breakfast with Dad this morning."

"Yeah, but… we're going to be staying here for three years. And I feel like I'm leaving something behind." Before Yang could inquire further as to what Ruby meant, a holographic screen began broadcasting the Vale News Network.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." Yang 'gently' shoved her sister excitedly at the mention of the previous night's activities. The screen then changed to a news reporter with a strange double-sided _F _on screen. "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, an anonymous leak from Beacon Academy reveals that the prestigious huntsman school may be harbouring members of a dangerous criminal organisation known as the Scorned Barons. Both the mysterious faunus from last night and today's lightning storm may be related."

(Meanwhile)

"Alright, which of you fuckers snitched!" Pirrha whisper-yelled into Yaviks' and Kaniks' ears. He had dragged them away from the broadcast by said appendage as their fellow cohort were drawn in by the news. "Only the fucking students were supposed to know, and you two are the most likely to open your bloody traps!"

"It wasn't either of them, or anyone at the school," a cool voice added from the side. The Rifleman released their ears at the familiar voice while the two youngers took time to massage their abused appendages. They all turned to stare at Elykris, who was gazing at an ancient pocket watch. "it was someone from the outside who knows about us and wouldn't mind slandering us a bit."

"Oookay, but who would know outside the school. No one in Vale knows us," Yaviks stated.

Kaniks took time to utilise his semblance. "Reksis had an encounter with Taniks last night. He went to Spider for confirmation as to our agenda, and then used the latter's connections to put it in the media."

"Wow. Fuck, them."

"That just means we have to be extra behaved. Fikrul has something planned to 'win over the school,' but he won't tell me," Elykris finished. As the four continued to chatter, an amber-eyed girl with a bow on her head discreetly watched and heard from afar, unaware of her own stalker.

(Back to the report)

"Wait, that guy you fought with was a criminal?" Yang inquired. She looked to her sister who was looking contemplative herself.

"The robot we fought… he called that guy a baron… said he was in a prison."

Yang looked like she had an epiphany. "Maybe, hear me out, maybe that _was_ one of the criminals staying at Beacon. I mean, you said it yourself that he was fighting those criminals. He was fighting against a wanted guy _and _a ninja-robot." Once again, Yang was cut off as the hologram changed to present a 3D image of Glynda accompanied by a large armoured man.

"Who're they?" Yang asks.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, and this is Shaxx Redjack."

"Oh," Yang says, her query being answered.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world," Glynda states.

The man then begins to speak, his booming voice reverberating throughout the entire airship. "Despite your astounding achievements, some of you may have doubts; particularly fear and confusion regarding the eight criminals attending our academy. While our headmaster seems to have faith in them, I personally assure you that no harm will come to any of our students so long as I am on the campus. Which I am. Always."

At this point, a blonde boy began getting airsick, and proceeded to vomit on the airship. The various students had different reactions.

"EW! Yang! You have vomit on your shoes!"

"Get it off!"

"Get away!"

Yaviks and Kaniks laughed from their safe distance away from the scene, the Bomber falling to his knees. Pirrha was confused as to the commotion while Elykris began summoning a frame to clean up the mess ASAP.

A ginger-haired girl wearing too much pink jumped onto a green-robed brunette with a pink streak, who remained calm throughout.

* * *

When the airship finally boarded Beacon's docks, the first to remove themselves was the now dubbed 'vomitboy,' who continued to spew in the nearest trash can. The rest of the students casually exited onto the docks, taking in the grand castle-like structure. Ruby was in such a state with her sister until she saw two individuals, one she instantly recognised. "Hey, that's the faunus from last night!"

Yang's attention was instantly drawn. "Oh, where? Who is it? Where, where, wh- holy shit that's a lot of muscle," Yang said, mouth agape when her eyes landed on the giant. Still wrapped in chains, he stood with his arms crossed, the four-eyed faunus gazed over the crowd as if looking for someone. The much smaller human next to him seemed to be chewing his ear off. He had basic combat armour on with a hooded cloak behind him, as well as a rifle on his back. He was playing with a knife all the while making the faunus look like he was about to murder him. Even from this distance they could hear the tale.

"And so Redrix and I were holding a position, and he said 'Randy, don't alert them to our presence!' and I was like 'don't worry, I got this' and then I missed my shot and we lost the test. Funny, eh?" the smaller one said, jabbing the giant playfully despite the death-look he was given.

"Hey Rubes?" Yang started, looking slightly nervous.

"Yeah, Yang?" Ruby replied, looking at her sister with curious eyes. Her charm was telling her something wasn't quite right.

"You've had an interaction with that guy over there, so why don't you try to become friends?"

Ruby stared at Yang as if she were dumb. "Why would I need friends when I have you?"

Yang laughs awkwardly. "Well actually…" a group of people come so fast that Ruby can't see any of their expressions, all while sweeping her sister away; "my friends are here. Gotta go. Bye!"

The crowd left Ruby alone and confused, reaching out to where she could see the last glimpse of blonde hair. She then turned back to the hulking figure that she fought side by side with the night before, took a deep breath, and took a step.

"REEEEEEKSIIIIIIIIIS!" came a feminine voice as Yaviks' petite form practically knocked the reaper over, before leaping at the male faunus, who only held out his arm for her to hang off, the significant height difference very comical to any viewers in the area. The giant genuinely smiled at her presence.

Meanwhile, Ruby was left in a daze, stumbling around once again until she crashed into a load of luggage. The cases cover her as she tries to get up until she sees a white-haired girl standing over her. "What are you going?" she yelled, startling Ruby.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby said genuinely while sitting up, though the other girl didn't seem to care.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?" As she was yelled at, Ruby attempted to hold back a sneeze, though her attempts to maintain her dignity only infuriated the girl. She snatches a case that Ruby was holding. "Give me that!" she states before opening the case to reveal vials of Dust. "This is Dust – mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" Ruby still couldn't speak as she held back the sneeze. "What are you, brain-dead? _Dust! _Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

The girl began shaking the vial in Ruby's face, which caused her to start coughing from the leaking powder. "I-I know…" she manages to get out.

The girl, who Ruby can now assume has no sympathetic capabilities, continues to berate her. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Finally, Ruby sneezed, causing the largest non-harmful explosion in the history of first days at school.

* * *

After 'greeting' the Schnee, Hiraks was swift to leave the docks via a portal. He exited his Ascendant Plane and entered the auditorium in Beacon Academy. Here, two of Shaxx's lackeys were setting up speakers and clearing the area to fit the student body. Redrix and Josef were their names, he thinks. They glare at the Mindbender, and he flips them off in return. The tension between the Barons and Shaxx's top students was… well, least to say they hated each other.

Hiraks continued onto the stage to find Fikrul communing with Ozpin and Uldren. They were making their final plans on how best to fit the introduction of the Barons in with the initiation. Uldren saw the acolyte and took his arrival as a chance to leave. While he was always happy to aid Fikrul with his needs, he was distant with the rest of the Scorn. Despite this, Hiraks and the Sov often had long conversations regarding their experiences with dark magic and the Grimmborn. Fikrul, realising his brother was present, greeted him.

"Hiraks, my brother, to what do I owe the pleasure. Did you not wish to mingle with your future classmates?" Fikrul always had such a proper way with words, though the acolyte could hardly speak without being hypocritical, which alluded to a potential life before the birth of the Fanatic.

"All is well, brother, I merely see no need to greet people several times when you'll present me to everyone at once. Though I must ask, what was your storm for?" Hiraks inquired, already knowing the answer. Glynda and Shaxx had entered, and Ozpin excused himself to make conversation with them.

"I just wanted everyone to know that I am here, whether they are friend or foe. After Vahn's discovery last night, father, Ozpin and I are suspicious of a greater ploy at hand. I also used the storm to contact my chosen in Atlas undetected. I am sceptical of what happens in the Republic." He then glared at the magic-user from beneath his concealment. "May I also request that you do _not _harass Miss Schnee?"

"What does it matter if I rough up a Schnee a little. After all they've done to us, and everyone else in _your_ Republic." The conversation turned into a heated argument. While Elykris, second in command of the Barons, almost blindly supported anything Fikrul said, Hiraks often challenged his leadership. Usually this amused the leader, though this seemed different.

"_She _has done nothing to wrong us. It is her father and the leaders of the other corporations and the military who have forced us into slavery and poverty. To persecute her would be the same as persecuting you, even though you aren't apart of the White Fang."

Hiraks was growling at this point, but finally conceded. "Fine, if _I _believe she isn't like her father, then I'll back off." He held out his hand and green mist began to form a 3D image of Weiss complaining to a red-cloaked girl. "Though right now, she isn't doing too well."

* * *

Blake Belladonna watched from afar as the redhead had her ear chewed off by the heiress, all the while reading from her book. Her ears twitched, as if she heard someone behind her, but she knew no one was there.

How did she know that?

Her thoughts were interrupted by an elemental explosion from the ensuing argument. While she was distracted by this, she felt a tug one her bow. Her eyes widened as she realised what was happening and she tried to use her semblance to run away, but it was too late. She felt the ribbon as it left her feline ears just as she appeared behind her provoker. Her ears twitched as she looked at the arachnid faunus that held her toll of concealment. She turned around, revealing the Grimm mask you wore.

Panicked, Blake called out, something in her subconscious telling her she needn't worry about privacy. "Who are you? White Fang?" The woman opposite her only chuckled as she fully turned towards her.

She spoke, but it was as if Blake couldn't hear anything and instead was fed the words. "No, I am not with the White Fang. I just wanted to ask if you still are."

Blakes eyes widened again. "H-how do you know that?"

"That doesn't matter. Answer the question. You can answer truthfully."

Her words. Her words were so _convincing, _Blake felt compelled that it truly didn't matter, and so she answered the question. "No! I came here to escape that life!"

"Then we don't have a problem. See you later, Belladonna. Oh, by the way, you won't remember this until I bring it up." And just like that, Blake found herself standing as she was before the attack. She felt like something just happened but couldn't put her finger on it. She looked back to the Schnee and the girl, who were now joined by another figure.

Meanwhile, Araskes joined her twin, who watched the whole thing from behind a bush.

"So, what do yah think?" Kaniks asked in a sing song voice.

"Nah, she's good. Not a threat."

"Alright, better tell Ozzy then."

* * *

After the explosion, Weiss was covered in a comical layer of soot that she shrugged off, before going back onto the verbal attack she had on Ruby. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Ruby attempted to apologise, though she was only partly to blame. "I'm really, really sorry!"

The heiress, sympathetic as always, started attacking on a personal level. "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

Ruby's charm was getting hot, too hot to touch, and Ruby was about to burst. "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"Its heiress, actually," a calm voice stated from behind Weiss. Ruby looked over Weiss' shoulder to see _another_ four-armed faunus, this one in a pair of greasy sleeveless overalls, a robotic red eye glancing at her. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smirked smugly as she began to turn around to the new addition to the conversation. "Finally! Some recogni-" she stopped talking once she saw who had joined the conversation. Ruby was able too practically _hear _Weiss gulp. The red eye turned to Weiss with what could only be described as pure _hate._

"The same company infamous for kidnapping children off the streets in order to supply their slave labour demands." Weiss attempted to stutter out a response while Ruby looked on in shock. She had never heard such bold accusations made towards the SDC, and probably would have laughed at any one who suggested it. But the way Weiss was reacting… could it be true? The faunus then looked away from Weiss, instead staring into deep pools of silver. Ruby had no idea what was about to happen, and her charm was providing her with nothing. She began walking, intentionally bumping into the smaller girl, before approaching Ruby. "The name's Elykris, kid. Give me a holler if you need anything," she said surprisingly warmly. She patted her on the back before heading towards the school. Weiss had used this time of not being the centre of attention to have her butlers get her and her luggage out of there as quickly as possible.

Confused, Ruby turned around trying to say something to either of the two before giving up and falling on her back. "Welcome to Beacon," she says to herself depressingly. Everyone had abandoned her.

"Oh how the tables have turned," a somewhat familiar voice says above her. Ruby opens her eyes to see two figures above her. The one who spoke was crouched near her head, his four eyes not looking at her and instead into the distance; Pirrha. The other figure, a blonde boy with a breastplate over a hoodie, held out his hand. "Hey… I'm Jaune."

Ruby, not going to take the kind gesture for granted, took his hand as he helped her up. "Ruby. Aren't you the guy who threw up on the plane?"

* * *

**A/N: Bigger chapter for the long wait. Hope I'll get another one out soon.**


End file.
